I got You
by astia morichan
Summary: Dendam kedua orang tua mereka, yang mengharuskan seorang Kim JongWoon di benci oleh Kim Ryeowook yang selalu ia kagumi dari dulu. Tapi sayang orangtua Yesung tidak mengerti perasaan anaknya. Akankah Yesung terus megejar cintanya atau menurut pada orang tuanya? /Read this fict/ Yewook / Yaoi/


Author: Astia Kishimoto

Title: I got You

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclamair : Yewook belong to God and this fict is mine

Summary : Dendam kedua orang tua mereka, yang mengharuskan seorang Kim JongWoon di benci oleh Kim Ryeowook yang selalu ia kagumi dari dulu. Tapi sayang orangtua Yesung tidak mengerti perasaan anaknya. Akankah Yesung terus megejar cintanya atau menurut pada orang tuanya? /Read this fict/

Pair : Yesung Ryeowook

Warning: Typo, abal, Boys Love.

a/n: Aku buat ini untuk ngerayain YeWook Anniv Jika cerita mudah untuk di tebak, harap di maafkan. Karna saya hanya Author abal, yang demen bikin fict gaje. Bagi yang tidak sengaja ke tag, mohon dimaafkan juga yah.. !

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Seorang namja duduk termenung, memandangi pemandangan yang tersaji di balkon kamarnya. Tatapan matanya sungguh kosong. Seakan menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Tak bisakah mereka mengerti perasaan ku? Tak bisakah mereka menghentikan semua dendamnya? Sungguh, aku sangat lelah. Kenapa pula, aku harus di benci olehnya juga?" Namja itu bergumam pelan, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Aishhh,, menyebalkan. Memikirkannya, benar-benar membuatku gila" Namja itu kini mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Namja itu perlahan mendekat ke arah aquarium kecil miliknya, mengambil peliharaan kesayangannya.

"Dangkoo, apa yang harus aku lakukan kali ini?" Namja ini kini tengah mengelus-elus kura-kura kesayangannya.

"..."

"Bisakah kau bicara?" Mungkin namja ini benar-benar sudah gila, karena mengajak hewan bicara.

"..."

"Tak bisakah kau membantuku? Aishh,, menyebalkan sekali" Namja itu terus menggeram kesal. Sungguh namja ini, benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila kali ini.

"Yesungiee,, berhenti berteriak tidak jelas seperti itu" Kegiatan namja- Yesung yang sedari tadi berteriak tidak jelas pada kura-kuranya, Kini harus terhenti karena suara nyaring milik Ibu nya.

"Aishh,, umma ku benar-benar tak bisa mengerti perasaanku" Yesung bergumam pelan, namun terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Ia kini tengah kesal.

"Ya ! Yesungiee"

"Ne, arraseo umma. Arra"

"Begitu lebih baik, dan cepat lah bergegas. Jam 7 malam nanti, kau harus memenangkan saham itu" Kini Umma Yesung menyeringai yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"Aigoo,, Bisakah kau menghentikan semua ini umma?" Ucap Yesung memelas.

"Tidak mungkin, Yesungie. Kau harus mengalahkan rival mu itu"

"Aku bosan, Umma. Dari dulu dia selalu jadi rival ku" Yesung membantah keinginan Ibu-nya kali ini. Jujur, Ia sangat takut menghadapi Umma nya.

"Tidak bisa, Kau harus melakukannya. Kenapa kau sangat menolak kali ini?" Kini Umma Yesung menatap tajam putranya.

"Aku bilang kan bosan, umma. Tolong mengerti lah"

"Tidak bisa, jika untuk bisnis Yesung" umma Yesung kini membalikan badannya, dan mulai meninggalkan anaknya yang masih di balkon kamarnya.

"_**Umma, sungguh menyebalkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin Wookie semakin membenciku"**_

.

.

.

"Baiklah, jadi Siapa pemegang saham terbesar kali ini? Pemegang saham terbesar bisa menjadi direktur untuk perusahan baru ini" Seorang namja paruh baya, menatap semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan VIP itu.

"Aku menyumbang 100 Jt Won" Seorang namja yang berparas sangat imut, yang sedari bungkam kini mulai berbicara.

"Aku 200 Jt Won" Kini Yesung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja manis itu kini mulai angkat bicara.

'_Mwo?_' Namja imut itu menatap tajam ke arah Yesung. Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya, seraya mengatakan _'Aku benar-benar harus melakukan ini Wookie'_

"Baiklah ada yang lebih dari 200 Jt ?" Namja paruh baya tadi- Sooman. Kini menimbang-nimbang siapa yang berhak mendapatkan saham terbesar.

"Aku 250 Jt" Lagi, namja imut tadi- Kim Ryeowook kembali mengatakan nominal uang yang lebih besar dari Yesung.

"300 Jt" Ucap Yesung dingin, Jujur hati nya sangat ingin mengalah dari Ryeowook.

"350 Jt" Ryeowook kembali menambahkan, nominal uang yang ia punya.

"400 Jt"

'_mwo? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Tak bisakah sekali-kali mengalah untuk ku?'_ Batin Ryeowook, seakaan meratapi nasibnya. Jika Ia kalah lagi dengan Yesung.

"450 Jt" Ryeowook kembali menambahkan nominal uang yang Ia punya.

"500 Jt won" Yesung kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan senyuman khasnya. Tapi sangat di sayangkan, Wookie hanya menatapnya kesal.

'_**Aigoo, bisa-bisa aku menghabiskan uangku jika begini'**_

"Eothee? Ryeowook-ssi . Apa kau akan menambah lagi?" Tawar Sooman dengan sopan. Ryeowook hanya diam, tak bergeming.

"Baiklah, kali ini saham perusahaan menjadi milikku lagi" Yesung berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap Yesung kesal. Sungguh, ini sangat memalukan baginya.

"Baiklah, Kim Jongwoon-ssi. Anda mendapatkannya"

"Wookie-ah,, chakaaman" Yesung mencoba mengejar Ryeowook, yang sedari tadi menjauhinya. Sungguh, Ia hanya ingin minta maaf pada namja imut itu. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali?

"jangan mengikutiku. Kau telah merebut semuanya Hyung. Berhenti, mengikuti ku Dan menjauh dariku" Ryeowook membalikan badannya, menatap yesung sengit.

"Ahni, aku akan terus mengikuti mu"

"Apa yang kau mau, Hyung?"

"Mianhae, Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Hyung. Mungkin keluargamu memang lebih berkuasa" Ryeowook menundukan kepalanya, mengingat semua pertentangan yang pernah terjadi antara keluarganya dan Yesung. Sejak dulu, kedua orangtua mereka hanya memikirkan bisnis, terus bersaing untuk melihat siapa yang lebih baik.

"Ahniyo, aku yang salah Wookie. Jujur aku sangat takut melawan Umma. Bisa-bisa aku mati duluan" Yesung mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Begitu juga, aku Hyung. Kenapa kau sangat senang merebut semuanya dari ku? Aku sangat tidak ingin, Umma dan Appa ku kecewa"

"Sungguh, aku sangat tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Yesung mencoba mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Wookie.

"Arraseo, Hyung"

"kau memaafkanku, Wookie?" Yesung menatap Ryewook penuh harap.

"ne, Hyung. Tapi setidaknya buat aku sekali-kali menang melawanmu. Dan kau harus mengalah padaku. Jangan seperti tadi, itu membuatku kesal" entah kenapa Ryeowook kini terlihat manja terhadap Yesung.

'_**Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Pasti otakku sedang tidak beres'**_

"Gomawo, wookie-ah" Yesung tersenyum puas, dan menarik Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Ryeowook hanya diam tak bergemiing dalam pelukan Yesung.

"Jeongmal gomawo" Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sesak, Hyung. Le-Lepaskan aku" Seakan sadar apa yang Yesung lakukan sekarang, Ryeowook berontak dalam pelukan namja jangkung ini.

"Shiroo, aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Sangat jarang sekali dapat memelukmu seperti ini" Yesung terus mengeratkan pelukannya. Semakin Ryeowook berontak, maka semakin eratlah pelukannya.

"Ya! Hyung,, Lepaskan aku" Ryeowook terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Yesung, yang lebih besar darinya. Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, tapi kini yang di rasakan oleh Ryeowook adalah benda lembut yang menempel di lehernya. Kali ini kepala Yesung, sudah ada di ceruk leher Wookie. Yesung mengigit, dan mengecup leher namja imut ini.

"ngghnn,, jebal. Le-lepaskan aku. Kau gila, Hyung!" Ryeowook terus mendorong tubuh Yesung, sampai akhirnya Yesung bisa menjauh darinya. Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan Wookie, kali ini. Tapi sungguh, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan sejak Yesung ada di sampingnya. Yesung menatap lembut Ryeowook, dan tersenyum yang sulit di artikan.

"Saranghae, Kim-Ryeowook" Yesung menggengam erat tangan Ryeowook.

'_**Apa yang dia katakan? Apa dia gila? Tapi entah kenapa, aku sungguh merasa sangat senang'**_

"kau gila, Hyung" Jujur, Ryeowook sangat tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi ego-nya lah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Karna kau, aku jadi seperti ini Wookie"

"Ini sungguh salah, Hyung. Aish,, kau menyebalkan" Ryeowook menghempaskan tangan Yesung kasar, dan mulai menjauh darinya.

'_**Dia membuatku jantungan, seperti ini. Aishh,, ada apa denganku. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?'**_

"Kau hebat Yesungie, kau selalu membuatku bangga. Akhirnya kau mendapatkan saham itu" Seorang wanita paruh baya, kini menatap anaknya-Yesung dengan tatapan bangga.

"Arraseo, Umma. Tapi apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu dari mu?" Yesung menatap Umma nya dengan serius.

"ne, katakanlah"

"Apa Umma akan mengijinkanku, jika aku menyukai Kim Ryeowook?"

"Mwo? Kau gila. Dia namja Kim JongWoon, sama seperti mu" Kini Umma Yesung berteriak kaget.

"jangan berteriak, Umma. Aku serius"

"Jangan bercanda"

"Aniyo, aku benar-benar serius"

"Umma, tak akan mengizinkanmu. Dia rival mu, sejak dulu. Tidak mungkin, kau bisa bersatu dengannya"

"Tapi, aku benar-benar sudah menyukainya Umma. Dan kau harus mengizinkanku" Yesung menggengam tangan Umma nya dengan erat. Seakan menyakinkan Umma-nya bahwa Ia benar-benar serius.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi"

"Ayolah, Umma. Kali ini, aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku. Kau selalu saja mengekangku, Umma. Setidaknya ini permintaanku, yang harus kau penuhi" Yesung sedikit memelas kali ini, yang membuat Umma nya menyadari, bahwa Ia terlalu mengekang Putra satu-satunya.

"Baiklah, Umma akan menuruti permintaan mu kali ini. Umma harap, kau benar-benar bahagia bersamanya. Masalah tentang saham, kau tetap harus melanjutkannya. Perusahaan ada di tanganmu, Kim Jongwoon" Yesung tersenyum lega, mendengarkan penuturan Umma-nya. Yesung langsung memeluk Umma-nya erat.

"Gomawo, Umma. Jeongmal gomawoyo"

.

.

.

.

*Kim Ryeowook POV*

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa sejak Yesung Hyung mengakatan itu, aku selalu berdebar seperti ini. Mungkinkah, aku benar-benar menyukainya? Ahni,, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kenapa terasa sangat menyenangkan, dan menenangkan ku. Ketika Ia mencium leherku tadi. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal' Aku terus berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas kasur King size ku. Jujur saja, aku selalu memikirkan Yesung Hyung sejak tadi.

"Aish,, Mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Huft,, sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat tidur" Aku menarik selimutkku, sampai menutupi semua badan ku. Jujur saja, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Apalagi sejak kejadian bersama Yesung Hyung. Itu sangat membuatku jantungan. Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ponsel ku, berbunyi. Dengan malas aku pun memencet tombol hijau, tanpa melihat siapa yang tengah malam menelpon ku.

"yoboseoyo"

"wookiee-ah,," suara di sebrang telpon itu memanggilku dengan sangat nyaring. Tapi, aku seperti menyadari siapa pemilik suara ini. Aku pun, mencoba memastikannya.

"nuguseyo?"

"Kim Jongwoon. Aku Yesung, Wookie"

"Mwo? Hyung? Untuk apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini?" Sungguh, aku sangat senang dia menelpon ku. Tapi sangat di sayangkan, aku terlalu mempertahankan ego-ku.

"Wookie-ah, besok temui aku di Lotte World jam 11 pagi. Kau harus datang di sana tepat waktu. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"

"..."

"Mianhae, menggangu mu Wookie, kalau begitu selamat malam. Jaljayo"

*PIIIPP*

Sambungan terputus, jujur aku masih sangat ingin mendengarkan suaraya. Tapi kenapa mulutku malah berkata sebaliknya. Aishh,, menyebalkan. Sebaiknya aku tidur, dan menunggu besok. Aku sangat penasaran apa yang akan Ia katakan padaku.

*Kim Ryeowook POV End*

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menunjukan cahaya paginya. Kini namja nan imut, tengah menggeliat pelan di bawah selimutnya. Perlahan namja imut itu, mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya, yang masih di alam sana (?)

"kenapa silau sekali, menyebalkan. Ini kan hari libur" Namja imut ini menggumam kesal, melihat tirai jendelanya sudah terbuka lebar.

"Pasti, Umma" Kini namja imut itu, melirik ke selilingnya. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada sebuah jam di samping kirinya.

"Mwoya? Aku telat. Aigoo, kenapa Umma tidak membangunkanku?" Namja imut itu, dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namja itu, kini lansung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya, dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat yang tadi malam Ia sepakati.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Wookie, lama sekali. Aish,, ini sudah jam 12.00 kenapa dia belum datang?" Namja jangkung yang bernama Yesung kini bergumam kesal, sambil melirik arlojinya.

"lama sekali, apa Ia tidak niat untuk menemuiku?" Pikiran negative mulai, memasuki pikirannya. Akhirnya Yesung memutuskan untuk sabar menunggu, dan duduk manis di bangku taman. Headphone Ia kenakan, untuk menghilangkan rasa penat.

*after 15 minute*

"Hosh, Hosh,, Ah.. Mianhae Hyung. Aku terlambat" Seorang namja imut, dengan nafas terengah-engah mencoba menyadarkan namja yang sedang asyik mendengar music memalalui I-phone nya.

"Hyung,,,!" Kini namja nan imut ini, sudah berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Membuat seorang Kim Joongwon yang sedari asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, langsung melihat ke arahnya.

"Wookie-ah, akhirnya kau datang" Yesung langsung berdiri, dan dengan cepat memeluk Ryeowook.

"Hah,, lepaskan Hyung. Aku sesak" Ryeowook mencoba menjauhkan jarak dengan Yesung,

"mianhae" Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukannya

"gwaenchana'

"Wookie,, bagaimana Jika kita bermain terlebih dahulu?" Yesung tersenyum gaje, dan dengan cepat menyambar tangan Wookie. Di genggamnya erat, tangan namja imut itu. Seakaan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Akhirnya kedua namja ini, asyik menikmati permainan yang ada di dalam LotteWorld. Mulai dari menaiki RoleCoaster, menonton berbagai pertunjukan, dan sebagainya. Tanpa menyadari sang matahari sudah mulai tenggelam.

"Wookie, untuk yang terakhir bagaimana jika kita naik bianglala?" Tangan Ryeowook, masih setia digenggam oleh Yesung.

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya mereka pun, naik bianglala untuk menikmati suasana matahari tenggelam dari atas.

"Indah sekali pemandangan di sini" Ryeowook menggumam takjub, melihat pemandangan dari atas

"Tentu, sangat indah. Tapi yang lebih indah itu, kau Wookie" Yesung menatap lembut Ryeowook, dan kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau bercanda Hyung"Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya, untuk menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak bercanda Wookie. Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghae" Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook untuk menatapnya.

"mwo?"

"Saranghae" Sungguh, lidah Ryeowook terasa kelu kali ini. Untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya yang sama, akhirya Ryeowook memeluk Yesung dengat sangat erat.

"nado" gumamnya lirih. Yesung tersenyum puas, dan menatap wajah manis Ryeowook.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo" Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook pelan. Tak ada paksaan untuk lebih. Hanya saling menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Kini matahari tenggelam lah, yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

T.B.C or end

Next or del ?—"

_**Jiahahhaha, gaje nya ini fict, doh.. maaf jika ama judul kaga sama. Maklum author abal. Jangan lupa RCL yah, sangat di tunggu Review nya. Wajib review**_


End file.
